


I Cannot Hold It, I Cannot Control It

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Derek enjoys Stiles' obedience.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Leather, Scent, Forniphilia (Human Furniture), and Aphrodisiacs.





	I Cannot Hold It, I Cannot Control It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve decided to switch today’s and tomorrow’s shorts so that I can write something closer in length to the first installment, rather than try to speed things up and get something of poor quality out today. 
> 
> The sequel to _Hold Up Your Arms and Let Me Take You Down_ will be posted **tomorrow, October 7. **
> 
> Please remember that fandom is a labor of love for me, and I make no financial compensation from any of my works posted here. The only compensation I receive is kudos, comments, and the fun I have while writing! 
> 
> Title from "I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. 
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

The smell of leather was sharp in Derek's nostrils. Stiles had been right to wear a leather shirt—it really sold the idea of him as a footstool much better. 

Derek crossed his legs on top of Stiles’ back, letting the heels of his boots fall hard onto him. 

Stiles moaned and Derek tutted. “Do footstools speak?”

Stiles, wisely, didn’t move or say a word. 

Derek sipped his saffron tea, inhaling the heady scent of Stiles, his beautiful human footstool, and the rich aphrodisiacs. 

Stiles was going to smell so much better once the movie got started, once he started reeking of fear along with his arousal. 

It was called _In the Tall Grass_. 

And Stiles _hated_ scary movies. 

Derek grinned, reclining in his chair. 

This was going to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
